Mab
by Gingeraffealene
Summary: Magic, strange, beautiful and wild flashes past. Whispers echo in his ear. "Wishes can become dreams. Dreams can be made real. Hello again, Little One." Destiny sends a worn and weary Merlin straight into the care of Mab, Queen of the Fairies. Arthur and his knights are there too, only, for them...it's not as fun. Slight AU ending.


A/N: I found a few tidbits about Mab as I was exploring the internet the other day and they all took my imagination for a ride.

Apparently, Mab is the queen of the fairies. (And remember, in the BBC's Merlin, our hero encountered her once!) She is a playful, puckish, slightly naughty but basically benevolent character.

In 'Romeo and Juliet', Shakespeare paints quite the wild picture of her and refers to her as "the fairies' midwife" who "delivers the fancies of sleeping men."

She brings men's deepest wishes into their dreams-and in this story, for Merlin, those wish/dreams into his reality.

.

.

Mab

He felt it. She could tell. His uneasiness at her touch manifested itself in the way he hunched his shoulders and peered searchingly about. Her magic, wild and precocious, flashed about in her woods. They were not so very far from the place they had first met.

He was so tired, so weary. She could tell. She could feel the exhaustion of not only his body but also his spirit. Emrys was crumbling like a rock wall, eroding under the strain of secrets and the weight of burdens carried alone.

They must stay and she would care for him, refresh him. They would stay, but out of respect for his unspoken, desperate, heartfelt wishes, she would not play with them. Such a pity, the funny little mortal playthings.

"Arthur. Um..Arthur?"

"What is it Merlin?"

"I have a feeling that we shouldn't have taken this shortcut of yours."

"Another one of your funny feelings, eh Merlin?"

"Yes, I would definitely say that."

"Strange how you can get a funny feeling about which direction to take a horse but never get one strong enough to tell you to get out of bed on time."

"Yes, well, these feelings tend to steer me _away_ from danger so clearly I would never be prompted to be your goblet-target any earlier in the mornings, would I."

The touch of unpredictable magic brushed again against his senses. He tried again in a low tone. "Seriously, Arthur.."

"Stop being such a girl, _Mer_ lin," Arthur interrupted.

"Would you please listen, Sire. Something is off. These woods feel ..inhabited.. ..different... Maybe we should turn back. We haven't come so far from the main trail that we couldn't make it back before nightfall if we hurried," he coaxed.

"Actually, _Mer_ lin, we will stop right _here_ and make an early camp. Just hold your comfort blanket close tonight when you get scared," mocked Arthur. He chuckled along with his knights, enjoying himself at Merlin's expense. And yet, he glanced about. The servant's 'funny feelings' hadn't often been wrong. He paused to take stock of their surroundings. He saw nothing out of the ordinary and sensed no danger. He himself felt nothing strange, only a hazy tiredness that had stolen over him persuading him to stop. He glanced at his knights. They too seemed glad to make an early evening of it. Merlin shouldn't be complaining. Arthur had noticed of late the way his friend had been slow to move, slow to tease, slow to smile. He didn't look well. He looked pained, worn, old somehow. An early night would do him good. Their pace hadn't been rapid, but several days' tense travel through bandit infested land was enough to wear down any man. That's why he'd been so keen to take what appeared to be a shortcut according to their map. It would shave at least a day off their journey. Strange that the main path took such an unnecessary detour around a perfectly navigable forest instead of cutting through. There were no bogs, pits, or insurmountable obstacles. Whoever had created the path was an idiot.

"Set up camp here. Merlin, gather firewood then you can make dinner before you see to the horses. Oh, and don't forget the water. My skin is nearly empty. I saw signs of a stream a little ways back. You should be able to find it just fine." He tossed his waterskin in Merlin's general direction. "Jump to it! The earlier you finish up, the earlier you can turn in and hug your comfort blanket."

The knights climbed down, tethered their horses and began clearing the ground before setting out their bedrolls. Merlin sat for a moment, unmoving. He pressed his lips together, and exhaled through his nose as he warily glanced about from underneath his lowered eyebrows. They were being watched. He would get no rest this night. He was just contemplating leaving his bedroll slung at his saddle since there would be no need for it when Arthur's annoyed voice cut across his thoughts.

"Now Merlin!"

"Yes, Your Most Annoying Royalness," he grumbled. He dismounted with a groan. This was getting to be too much. Arthur needed _two_ guardian angels. His obliviousness left him open to danger at every turn. Days before, Merlin had overtaxed himself and come off distinctly worse for wear when they'd encountered bandits and, unbeknownst to the others, a vengeful sorcerer. On top of that, he'd worn himself to a frazzle with all the fetching and carrying required by a prat and several constantly hungry knights. There seemed to be plenty of work and some sort peril around every bend.

Wild magic flashed past his elbow. _Wishes can become dreams_.

Merlin jerked his head around, nerves stretched taut.

Concerned eyes followed him as he set off to gather firewood. When he returned, arms loaded with branches and logs, Merlin was surprised to see that someone had set out his bedroll for him. His expression mellowed and his lips twitched upward for a moment before he set about starting the fire.

The knights and Arthur furtively watched the young servant as he cut up vegetables and dried meat and dumped them into the pot. He emptied the spare waterskin into it as well as his own. Something was obviously on his mind. He seemed ill at ease and didn't respond to mild insults, teasing or conversation as the contents of the cook pot bubbled. Dinner was a rather quiet affair as Merlin finally dished out the hastily prepared stew and walked away to tend to the horses.

Merlin did his chores in silence, surreptitiously casting his magic out to explore the darkening woods, feeling out several magical presences sheltering in the gathering gloom of the forest. As he finished unsaddling, brushing, and feeding the horses, a feeling of untamed nature, playful, mischievous, troublesome and somehow faintly familiar, invaded his senses and disappeared in a flash only to approach from a different direction. It was almost dizzying to try and follow it. Somewhat reassured by the lack of any dark or malevolent magic, he decided to keep his head down and focus on keeping watch over their close circle within the firelight. He strode back into the circle, took a seat on a log, grabbed the cook pot and began to scrape the remains of the stew into a full spoonful for his dinner.

Wild magic flashed past his ear. _Dreams can be made real._

Merlin jerked his head again to follow it.

Clearly, they were trespassers in an enchanted forest. He hoped the curious creatures would leave them in peace and watch from afar. A part of him was saddened that he couldn't invite his magical kin closer and experience the strange, appealing magic that was poking at his own in a curious, almost friendly but unpredictable way. Oh well, maybe later when there were no knights around, ...when Destiny was appeased ...when he was free to roam the magical wilds… to relax… to have…...fun. It had been so long since he'd been allowed to enjoy his magic. His hands stilled as his thoughts began to drift ever further away from the present reality.

If only he were given time...

 _To find the magic in magic._

 _To work magic just for the sheer beauty of it._

 _To feel the power and be unafraid of it spilling free of its bounds._

 _To laugh._

 _To play._

 _To fly!_

Suddenly Merlin awoke to the fact that the knights' movements had slowed to a crawl and then to a halt. Almost comically, Arthur's spoonful of stew had halted inches from his open mouth. The breeze slowed. The waving branches and stirring leaves no longer whispered. Silence spread like a blanket over the camp.

"Hello Little One," teased a mischievous voice. Merlin looked to his left and found, perched on a branch, the small form of the being he'd met once before on the deadly quest to rescue Gwen from the dark tower. She radiated such compelling power. He blinked and she was instantly much closer.

"Hello." He inclined his head courteously.

"You've come back to my woods, perchance to play?" she asked, knowing perfectly well that this was only a chance meeting to his mind. She knew that Destiny cared greatly for this one and had sent him to her for his own well-being.

"We're just passing through..."

"Ah, but there is always time to play and rest, is there not?"

"Um… what?" he replied, confusion flitting across his expression as his tired mind tried unsuccessfully to shake off creeping befuddlement.

"Time, Emrys. Time." She was gone again. Suddenly she was sitting on one of the logs in the flames, passing her hands through the fire, directing the dancing sparks up into the night. "We may play with time as we will, you and I." In another flash she was at his shoulder whispering beguilingly into his ear. "Time to find the magic in magic. Time to laugh, to play, to fly… Time for you to be free." She spoke his thoughts aloud and they became the spell.

Merlin rose and followed her into the trees with barely a glance backward. As they wandered through the greenly glowing gloom of the forest his heart grew lighter and he saw other small shining creatures joining them. Wisps of bright magic floated around him and slowly lifted him until he no longer felt the earth beneath his feet as he walked. A strange melody, unrecognizable to human ears as music, transformed the clearing before them into a swaying, dancing celebration of movement. Merlin watched as small flowers erupted amongst the grasses, blossomed and bloomed beneath the star strewn sky. Clouds of large moths fluttered in spirals, circling the edge of the clearing, moonlight reflecting off the soft grey-white of their wings.

High pitched, innocent laughter bounced through the clearing as several creatures whipped past him, tossing water drops at each other, scattering dew as they flew. Merlin caught a moonlit droplet on an outstretched finger and tilted his head considering it for a moment as it ran down to his palm. Eyes flashed gold as he breathed upon it and it became the tiniest puff of cloud. Golden eyes flashed again and the cloud formed into a perfect crystalline snowflake hovering above his open palm. He waited as the warm summer air worked its natural magic on the frozen water which gradually lost its form, becoming once again a shimmering droplet. Before the water could fall to his palm, a small being swished past and stole his droplet with a teasing giggle. Merlin laughed and threw his arms open wide to the sparkling sky. Snow began falling lightly from the cloudless, starry heavens. Mab smiled. The fairies danced. The world breathed a sigh of relief at his joy.

A whole night long they played until Merlin's eyes were once again full and bright and his magic was sated. The music of the night changed as Mab gently led the warlock back to the camp and his friends. Merlin lay down his heavy head and his eyelids slipped closed. With a deep sigh he sank into an equally deep sleep. Mab seated herself on his pale cheek and kept watch over the sleeping warlock while other delicate beings softly threaded tiny flowers into his hair like a crown.

After a while, time resumed it's natural flow. Arthur and the knights jumped up, startled. It seemed to them that Merlin had instantly disappeared from their midst. Panicking, they looked around, and were immediately relieved, yet deeply confused, to see Merlin sound asleep on his bed of blankets. The relief was short lived when they spotted the small womanly form of an obviously magical creature seated on his cheekbone running her tiny hands comfortingly through his dark hair, and others flitting about him, decorating him with various bits of nature.

Arthur, Gwaine and Percival started in Merlin's direction, Arthur's hand on his sword. Sirs Kay and Bors remained sitting, frozen in shock, beside the fire.

"Get away from him!" Arthur snarled, his fear for his best friend overruling the cautious voice in his head that was advising him to tread carefully. The delicate creature made no reply and carried on stroking Merlin's hair back from his forehead.

"Who are you and what do you want?" demanded the king.

"Now is not the time for the revealing of names, o king," she replied coyly, looking over her shoulder.

"What are you doing here?" he asked warily.

"Curious that the guest would ask such a question of the host." She turned to face them. "It was without invitation that you, little majesty, have entered my kingdom, my home. However, it was fated of the gods that it be thus and I am not in my anger."

Merlin stirred and sighed. She looked away from them to, once again, give him her full attention.

"Leave him alone! What do you want with him?" Arthur demanded.

"What I've wanted of him I've already had. It was ..delicious... and now he rests."

"What've you done to him?!" Arthur exclaimed in alarm, leaning closer to scrutinize Merlin's peaceful face and form.

She flashed an irritated look in Arthur's direction that felt quite menacing. The knights stirred uneasily.

"What have _I_ done to him?" she repeated with narrowed eyes. "I? I have been undoing! It is you who have been doing the doing to him!" she snapped then flashed away to stand protectively on Merlin's shoulder. "Beauty of soul is his greater power and is the reason he was chosen. A powerful being of so pure a heart and so gentle a spirit is a Gift to be treasured and preserved! Yet, use him as a drudge, you do, and grind him down, dismiss his words and his worth! You cast your Gift aside! Such cold blindness should not be tolerated, but, out of respect for his love of you, you will not come to harm this night."

Arthur, Gwaine and Percival were taken aback at her condemnation and her fervor. Arthur in particular felt cut to the heart and defensively cried out, "I do treasure him!" But then he caught himself, looked to the side and remembered his companions. "I mean, I do..value.." he choked out embarrassedly.

"Yeah! We all do! Merlin's our best friend!" exclaimed Gwaine, his indignation drawing the strangely attractive creature's attention. Percival's serious gaze met the creature's as well and he nodded in solemn agreement.

"I see in your hearts that you believe your words are true." She appeared to ponder for a moment then said in a wondering tone, "Perhaps this is all the care you are capable of showing. Perhaps this effort is your best. Mortal beings as yourselves are truly limited…" She flashed forward to hover in front of Arthur, who forced himself not to retreat. She regarded him appraisingly. "Small wonder he feels so protective of you," she murmured. "You care and yet you require so much of him...body and soul. Do you not know it?" She openly considered them. "You will suffer instruction." she decided.

"Now hang on.." began Arthur, alarmed once again.

"Do not carry on so, little majesty! Have I not promised that no harm will come to you tonight? Fret not, it will be an easy lesson." Everything shifted and suddenly, and very firmly, they were all laying upon their respective blankets. "Empathy. It is hoped you will better understand his burdens and try to lighten them in future. You will bear his pain of body until he awakens. He will be whole again. _Learn well_ , small ones. Farewell."

At her words, each of the men felt a bone-penetrating weariness and a gnawing ache in the region of their stomachs that registered as a sort of heavy, resigned hunger. Backs ached, arms shook and hands were stiff. Their eyes itched with tiredness. As they lay back, groaning in their sudden exhaustion, they became aware of bumps and bruises on the backs of the head that didn't allow them to find any comfort. Trying to turn onto their sides revealed sore shoulders.

They struggled and tossed a bit until Gwaine broke the tense silence. "Any guesses as to who that little woman was? Merlin was crawling with fairies or were they sprites? Pixies, maybe?"

"Who cares! Just so they're gone!" called Kay.

"Why am I so hungry? We had a decent dinner!" commented Bors.

"Merlin didn't eat. He was tending to the horses," Percival answered quietly.

"I never see him sit and eat anyway," said Kay from across the fire. "He always seems to be in motion."

"Back to the most important questions!" interrupted Arthur, "What was that? And what did she do to him?"

"Dunno, princess. But it seems Merlin has the same effect on them as he does on just about everyone he meets. Something about him just makes you want to mother him."

Arthur scoffed, "'Mother him', Gwaine?" He snorted, "I don't think so."

"Say it how you like, princess, but you know you feel protective of him just as we all do. I just wish I knew what they did to him."

Merlin stirred a bit, snuggling into his blankets looking very contented and very young.

"Looks like he's the only one who'll get any decent sleep tonight," Arthur commented wryly. Let's just stop the chatter and do our best." The numbing tiredness soon sent the knights off to uncomfortable sleep. Arthur, however, pondered the fairy's discomfiting words long into the night. There was much to consider.

…

Percival was the first to wake. As he rose and stumbled toward the trees to relieve himself in private he let loose a hiss as he registered sore feet, stiff neck, and tender back. The rest of the knights were instantly awake and struggling to their feet as their battle reflexes kicked in, then there was quite a bit of groaning and hissing as they worked out the stiffness in their joints and feet.

"How long is this going to last?" complained Sir Bors. "Don't tell me he always feels like this!"

All eyes searched out Merlin's lanky form sprawled across his blankets looking as though he were enjoying the finest bed he'd ever lain upon.

"She said until he wakes up," muttered Arthur.

"So let's help him along!" said Sir Kay holding up a waterskin and waving it in irritation.

Gwaine growled at him, "Guess somebody didn't learn anything yet."

"What? There's not much in it! It wouldn't hurt him. He never got around to refilling our waterskins," complained the knight.

"Don't be ridiculous, Kay!" snapped Arthur. "Do you really think you aren't being observed right now?!"

All the knights immediately spun about casting suspicious looks toward the nearby trees and bushes.

"Besides, if he really has been feeling like this then he needs all the sleep he can get. Let's just get some breakfast going." Arthur swung his arms and clapped his hands together surveying the group. "I'm starving. Which of you knows how to cook?"

…..

An hour or two later as dappled sunlight played upon his face, Merlin inhaled a great breath, stretched and slowly opened his eyes. Staring back at him were five knights looking stiff, hunched, slightly paranoid and somehow bored out of their skulls. As he raised himself to a sitting position, unmistakable sounds of relief issued from the knights who also stretched and smiled at each other.

"Ah. Merlin, you're up. Hope you slept well. Would you like breakfast? We'd like to get on our way as soon as possible! Er...Whenever you're ready, that is."

Merlin did a double take. It was Arthur who'd spoken.

The events of last night rushed to mind and he glanced about in mild alarm before affixing his gaze to the face of his king. His brows furrowed in concern and suspicion. "Arthur, um, are you alright?" He noted dark circles under his eyes and the same held true for the other knights. It looked as though they'd had very little rest.

"We're fine, Merlin. If you'd like some breakfast, here it is. Why don't you eat so we can be on our way?" Arthur held out a cold bowl of the watery mush they'd managed to cobble together from Merlin's supplies.

Merlin, gaze still fixed upon the King's face, slowly took the bowl from him and repeated in a low voice, "Are you alright?"

Arthur's eyes flicked around at the trees. "What do you mean? I'm fine! Ready to get moving! So if you'd just eat so we can leave, that'd be.."

Merlin finally glanced down at the food in his hands. "Where did you lot get sausages, eggs, apples, and…" he paused in surprise as he held up a thick, golden slice of honey bread crusted with almonds, "this?!"

The knights gasped and once again began peering about nervously.

Gwaine laughed shakily and answered him, "That's a bit of an improvement over our breakfast, mate." He clapped him heartily on the shoulder. "Looks like somebody likes you as much as I do, my friend. Go on, eat up. We'll just break camp while you do."

Merlin looked around a bit suspiciously before putting a morsel of sausage hesitantly into his mouth. He chewed cautiously and when he detected no changes in himself or his surroundings he began to whole heartedly dig in. After a moment or two he caught Arthur's eye as the king looked over from rolling up his own blankets. With lifted eyebrows and a friendly look Merlin offered him a sausage. Arthur's eyes widened and he shook his head.

Kay called out, "We still need more water."

Arthur addressed him tensely, "Are you saying you'd like to _go_ _off on your own_ to refill the skins, Sir Kay?"

The knight's eyes widened and he shook his head.

"I'm sure you're not suggesting that Merlin..?"

Kay's eyes widened even more and he blurted out, "Oh no, no! I was just pointing out that when we get back to the main trail we should, you know, find a stream…" His voice trailed off weakly.

Merlin watched the whole exchange frozen mid-chew. _What happened here last night?!_ He suspected he'd have to wait for answers until they had left Mab's forest.

He was right. As soon as they reached the main path, chaos rained down upon the poor warlock in a deluge of questions.

"Merlin! What happened to you last night?" "Were those fairies?" "Who was that?" "Do you remember anything?" "What does it feel like to be crawling with fairies?!" "Did they hurt you?" "How do you really feel?" "What did they do to you?" "Do you think you're still enchanted?" "Are we enchanted?" "How are we supposed to know the answer to that?!" "What did you do to get a breakfast like that?!" "Are you going to keep those flowers in your hair or what?!"

"What? Crawling with..? They did what? Enchant.. Flowers...where?" Merlin reached up and felt around in his hair bemusedly pulling a few wilted, white flowers from his dark locks. He held them and studied the faint traces of magic upon them for a moment before tossing them to the breeze.

"Well Merlin? What have you got to say for yourself?" demanded Arthur.

Merlin tugged his horse's reins to stop and turned in his saddle to face the trailing knights who were staring avidly at him. He decided to play dumb since he didn't have a clear picture of last night's revelry in his head anyway.

"I don't know what you're all talking about. All I know is that I had the best night's rest and the best breakfast I've ever had. I feel great!" He looked around at all of them. "Ohhh wait. I get it. You're trying to make me think magic stuff" (he wiggled his fingers at them) "happened because of my 'funny feeling' yesterday! And the hair-do...that must have been you, Gwaine, am I right? Ha! Best prank ever, -if I'd been fooled, that is! Which I wasn't! I don't scare that easily."

Arthur leaned over and gripped his shoulder, looking concernedly into his eyes. Merlin was touched, but played on.

"What? Arthur? Come on! Enough already! The prank's over,.. isn't it?" He conjured his own concerned look and peered back into his friend's eyes. "Should I be worried?" Arthur pulled back, so Merlin leaned apprehensively toward him, eyes wide. "You're all acting so strangely. _You_ , Sire, were actually _nice_ to me this morning. What happened last night? Did any, um, ..magical stuff.. really happen? It was a prank, right?" Now _he_ would ask the questions and _they_ could do the answering, Merlin smirked to himself.

His manservant was studying him, growing unease written across his features. Arthur could detect no sign of weariness or strangeness in the young, innocent eyes. In fact, those deep blue eyes were sparkling and he looked much healthier and happier than he had in quite a long time. Relief and gratitude swept through him. Whatever magic had been worked upon his friend had left no mark of harm or hurt, but rather the opposite, although he did seem to have no memory of the previous evening. Arthur decided to spare Merlin any distress and not frighten him with details of the true events of last night. He shook his head. Merlin always got so nervous whenever magic was mentioned. No telling what a scare like that would do to his anxious friend.

"Don't be ridiculous, Merlin. Calm down! Nothing of note happened.. I was just checking to make sure you're well again. You didn't look so good last night. I hope the early bedtime took care of the problem. Can't have you falling down on the job more than you already do."

The knights frowned at Arthur and cast worried looks down the path behind them. When they turned around again their eyes met and quickly deciphered Arthur's meaningful looks. "We _were_ trying to scare you but I guess our little _prank_ wasn't successful."

"Er... Just thought we'd have a bit of fun with you on the way home," said Bors. "Right Gwaine?"

"Uh..oh yeah. Sorry about messing with your hair, mate," grinned Gwaine.

"Yeah, we didn't actually want to frighten you too badly, Merlin," said Kay.

 _Oh well, so much for answers right now. Never mind, there's always the tavern later with Gwaine._ Amused, Merlin faced forward again grinning to himself. This would be quite entertaining. "So. Percival. You're an honest man. Where did the breakfast come from?..."

…..

Years upon years later, Emrys and the Once and Future King awakened from a refreshing slumber after having once again, trespassed into Mab's domain. A wide grin spread across Merlin's face as he retrieved several flowers from the king's still-golden hair and also from his own dark strands laced with silver. Arthur's aging face bore a look of wonder. He smiled vaguely, lost in a memory, before anchoring his gaze upon his old friend, his Gift that he treasured.

"I guess I learned."

.

.

*….Das Ende…*

.

A/N again: It started out a being all serious and mystical then it suddenly jumped the curb into happyland. It's The Mab Effect. You start out anxious and you end up ahhhh. :)

So, I guess it was a bit of a nightmare for boorish knights, a bit of a reminder for Gwaine and Percival, a bit of a life lesson/wake up call for Arthur, and a bit of fun-therapy for Merlin.

I realize that I made poor Sir Kay out as a whiner who's a few cents shy of a dollar. I think I must be harboring resentment against him from his Disney Sword in the Stone namesake character who bullied cute little Wart. The blockhead.


End file.
